bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
RIGHTARM OF THE GIANT
| releaseUS = February 1, 2005 | isbnUS = ISBN 1-59116-445-1 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 035. Can You Be My Enemy? 036. 我ら、報復の為に死に至りてEnglish translation: For the Sake of Revenge, Lead us to Death (Japanese romaji: Warera、hōfuku no tame ni shi ni itarite) 037. Crossing The Rubicon 038. BENT 039. Rightarm of the Giant 040. Grow? 041. Princess & Dragon 042. Princess & Dragon PART.2"The Majestic" 043. Princess & Dragon PART.3"Six Flowers" | chapterEn = 035. Will You Be My Enemy? 036. They Died for Vengeance 037. Crossing the Rubicon 038. BENT 039. Right Arm of the Giant 040. Grow? 041. Princess & Dragon 042. Princess & Dragon Part 2: The Majestic 043. Princess & Dragon Part 3: Six Flowers | cover = Yasutora Sado | image2 = | caption2 = }} Rightarm of the Giant is the fifth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki thought that Shinigami were the only ones hunting Hollows, but he was wrong. Enter Uryū Ishida, a Quincy, and possibly the last member of a powerful clan that died out over 200 years ago. Unlike Shinigami who strive to cleanse Hollows of their sins and send them to the Soul Society, Quincys adopt a more direct approach--they kill Hollows without hesitation. To demonstrate the supremacy of the Quincys' ways, Uryū challenges Ichigo to a contest--bait is spread around the city, attracting a large number of unstable Hollows. Whoever defeats the most wins, regardless of the danger. Also, Orihime and Chad, confronted with a host of Hollows terrorizing their friends, awaken to their own psychic abilities. Who is the strongest? Find this out and more in the action-packed fifth volume of Tite Kubo's Bleach! Bleach All Stars Chapters 035. Can You Be My Enemy? Uryū challenges Ichigo to a duel. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Michiru Ogawa # Chizuru Honshō # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado 036. 我ら、報復の為に死に至りて Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Rukia Kuchiki # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Kon 037. Crossing The Rubicon Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki (flashback) # Tatsuki Arisawa # Hamaya # Yoshi # Mika # Osu # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Gitano Shigeo # Harutoki # Kisuke Urahara # Don Kanonji 038. BENT Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Rukia Kuchiki # Gitano Shigeo # Harutoki # Yasutora Sado # Bulbous G # Heita Toujoin # Karin Kurosaki # Kei Uehara # Kazuya Usaka # Ryohei Toba 039. Rightarm of the Giant Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ryohei Toba # Kazuya Usaka # Heita Toujoin # Kei Uehara # Yasutora Sado # Karin Kurosaki # Bulbous G # Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa (flashback) 040. Grow? Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Bulbous G # Yasutora Sado # Karin Kurosaki # Chizuru Honshō # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Numb Chandelier 041. Princess & Dragon Orihime notices a monster on the roof and tries to get her friends away from it. However, the monster has other plans for her. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Numb Chandelier # Tatsuki Arisawa # Chizuru Honshō 042. Princess & Dragon PART.2"The Majestic" The monster turns the tables and Tatsuki is badly hurt. This time, Orihime will have to protect Tatsuki. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Numb Chandelier # Chizuru Honshō # Sora Inoue (flashback) 043. Princess & Dragon PART.3"Six Flowers" Orihime turns the tables on the monster that attacked her and Tatsuki. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Numb Chandelier # Shun'o # Tsubaki # Hinagiku # Baigon # Lily # Ayame # Tatsuki Arisawa # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Yasutora Sado References Navigation 05